


I lost the ring!

by Laurel_xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idk what more to add, SuperCorp, SupercorpEndgame, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_xx/pseuds/Laurel_xx
Summary: “I’ve spent all my savings on that ring! I can’t possibly buy a new one. I’m broke now Alex!” Kara pouted in dismay, on the verge of crying





	I lost the ring!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, We had a power shortage earlier and I wrote this for about an hour because of boredom...on a paper... and I just saw something similar to this one that I wrote and I had to double think about posting this... but you know to hell with it cus I fucking wrote this so just enjoy nsjxjsbxb
> 
> #Supercorptober2019

WORK TEXT. 

The one time Kara wanted to do something for her girlfriend is the one time she fucks up. Well, it’s not the first fime per se but it still infuriated her to no end. 

She had been pacing back and forth she’s sure she’d worn holes to the DEO’s floor. 

“Kara! Will you please calm down and tell me what happened!” Alex hissed, worried that her sister might really wear hole to the floor and Jonn would not be happy about it. 

“I lost the ring Alex!” Kara said, grumbling before she settled down on the infirmary’s bed flopping down with force she’s sure it caused the bed’s frame to bend over a little. 

“Oh shit!” And Kara looked at her sister as she took Kara’s place earlier, pacing back and forth. Amused and stressed Kara then again got up following her sister’s lead pacing back and forth. 

“I’ve spent all my savings on that ring! I can’t possibly buy a new one. I’m broke now Alex!” Kara pouted in dismay, on the verge of crying. 

She had been saving for that ring, for Rao’s sake she even avoided the Chinese place she loves so much just so she could buy that ring and propose to Lena.

“How could you be so dumb and lose it?!” Alex chastised looking as troubled as she is. 

“That’s rude! But true. I can’t remember where I put it. Hell! It might’ve fallen when I flew so fast to fight that stupid alien!” 

They were so preoccupied that they didn’t see or even hear Lena enter the room. Looking at the troubled faces of both the Danvers’ sister who looks like they’re in deep thought, making Lena worried as well.

“What happened?” Lena asked softly to not startle them. Bracing herself for the worse case scenario, she was surprised when Alex half yelled and whispered irritably. “This stupid dumbass lost the ring! For a Kryptonian she’s not very smart.” 

“Hey!—-“ Kara’s resolve dying in her lips when she realized that it was Lena who just came in. “L-Lena!” Broken from their trance Alex looked just as surprised as Kara. 

“Oh would you look at that! Seems like brainy needs me for something! Bye Lena!” Alex said scrambling away leaving Kara behind like a gaping fish. 

Lena frowned at the weird reaction of the sisters to her sudden appearance but when realization dawned on her she decided to play along with the situation at hand. 

“So… the ring?” Lena asked, a lie already on the tip of Kara’s tongue but she can’t… she wouldn’t do that to Lena not again, she has learned her lesson, quite the hard way if she’s to be asked. 

Beckoning for Lena to come closer Kara sat on the bed pulling Lena down with her, the CEO ended up on Kara’s lap, her back pressed on Kara’s front as she snaked an arm to Lena’s waist tugging her closer and holding her tight. Kara pressed her face on Lena’s back, sighing. 

“I brought you a ring. It’s expensive but not your level of expensive ‘cause you know I still run on a reporter’s salary… I wanted to do something nice for you… something that’s worth more than a few hundred dollars.” 

“You know you don’t have to, right?” Lena said and as much as she wants to turn around and face Kara, the blonde’s grip is iron clad. Kara hugged her tighter when she tries to move. 

“I know.. but I wanted to because I love you and I… I wanted to propose so I could marry you but I lost the ring somewhere…” she sighed defeatedly but what Kara can’t see is Lena’s wide smile trying to suppress her giggle. 

“You want to marry me?”

Kara scoffed, offended. “Of course! You’re like the most beautiful and intelligent person I know and sexy and funny well, there’s nothing about you that I don’t love...except your love for kale. Haven’t we established that I am madly and deeply whipped for you Ms.Luthor?” Kara murmured burying her face to Lena’s back deeper, inhaling her sweet,sweet scent. 

“But now that I’m broke you’d have to wait so I can buy a new ring for you.” Kara said sadly—pouting. 

“Say… this ring you’re talking about does it have a nice size of diamond in the middle and a shiny silver band with hmm… Luthor-Danvers engraved on the inside?” 

Kara nodded, dejected at how Lena described the ring perfectly. “It is… it was simple but I knew you’d love it”

“You’re right, I love it.” 

“You do?... wait— what? Lena?” And Lena is only human she can so much as hold her laughter for so long and by Kara’s confused outburst she bursted out laughing it may be unbecoming of a Luthor to laugh with not so much as poise but she doesn’t care. 

Standing up Lena showed Kara the ring, cradled safely in her palm. 

“I came here to ask you about this… it was on the back pocket of your jeans from last night… you were in such a rush that you forgot to pick up your clothes from the floor darling. Imagine my surprise when I did and found this.” 

Lena giggled and snorted and Kara? She pouted and blushed at the implication of their activities last night. 

“Awww darling don’t be upset! At least we know you didn’t really lost the ring you spent your savings for.” Lena half cooed and half teased Kara. 

“You could’ve started with that you know!” Kara huffed crossing her arms to her chest. 

“Sorry! I couldn’t help it. Here.” Extending her arm to give Kara the ring. 

“Well, there goes my plan for dinner and proposal huh..” 

“Yeah…”

“So Lena Luthor will you marry me?” Kara asked shyly, getting down on one knee

Lena smiled, nodding her head yes. Kara got up and slid the ring to Lena’s finger before kissing her passionately 

“oh.. OH… ew not in here you guys!” Alex gawked before slamming the door shut but they couldn’t care less

Kara can hear her sister gagging outside the door and could not help but laugh. 

“You’re gonna give me a do over right? Try and do this again the proper way? Without me losing the ring and you finding it and all that, right?” 

“If that’s what will make you happy darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This barely reaches my word count goal but who cares so come throw tomatoes at me on Twitter @Luthoedanvers


End file.
